01 October 1986
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1986-10-01 ;Comments * Peel mentions that Big Flame will split up in less than 2 weeks time. * Peel says that Buy Off The Bar did a cover of the Fall's That Man for their session and would be broadcast in a few weeks time. * Peel plays the wrong speed of the Prefects track before correcting it. * Peel plays two tracks from the What A Nice Way To Turn Seventeen No. 6 compilation album. * Peel plays two tracks from The Fall. * Peel plays a track from Cuban artist Los Papines, that was given to him by Sue Steward. * Peel gives a telephone number (01-459-2644) for listeners if they want to be the singer of the Weeds after Andrew Berry left the band. Sessions *Andrew Berry #1. Recorded: 1986-09-21 *Billy Bragg #5. Recorded: 1986-09-02. Broadcast: 15 September 1986 Tracklisting *Dundrells: Nothing On T.V. (7") Nasty Music :(JP: 'Those are the Dundrells who come from what I'm sure they call Toronto (Peel says it in a Canadian accent) and that's called Nothing On TV. How very true, apart from the Golden Girls. I know it's not terribly hip, but it's funny and well written. This is Big Flame') *Big Flame: Man Of Few Syllables (7" - Rigour) Ron Johnson *Billy Bragg: The Warmest Room (session) *Tinga Stewart: Dry Up Your Tears (7") Firehouse *Fall: That Man (LP - Totale's Turns (It's Now Or Never)) Rough Trade *One Thousand Violins: I Think It's Time That I Broke Down (12" - Please Don't Sandblast My House!) Constrictor *Skinny Boys: Weightless (LP - Weightless) Warlock :(Vintage American Bandstand trailer by Annie Nightingale) :(JP: 'And here's a verse of vintage British Bandstand') *Prefects: Barbarellas (v/a LP - What A Nice Way To Turn Seventeen No. 6) Seventeen *Andrew Berry: All Alone (session) *Robert Wyatt: Pigs... (In There) (v/a LP - Abuse - Artists For Animals) Slip :(10.30pm news) *Fall: U.S. 80's - 90's (LP - Bend Sinister) Beggars Banquet *Los Papines: Si Lo Adivinas Te Doy Un Real (LP - Homenaje A Mis Colegas) Vitral *Billy Bragg: Chile Your Waters Run Red Through Soweto (session) *Ron Holden: Love You So (LP - "Love You So...") Donna *Sewer Zombies: They Died With Their Willie Nelson T-Shirts On (LP - Reach Out And...) Subversive *Three Colors: Red Room (LP - Three Colors) Making Waves *Eddie & The Showmen: Mr. Rebel (7" - Mr. Rebel / Movin') Liberty *Frankie Paul: Alesha (7") Power House *Andrew Berry: God Bless (Your Sister) (session) *Incredible Mr. Freeze: Back To The Scene Of The Crime (7") London *Psylons: Mockery Of Decline (7") E-type *Billy Bragg: Ideology (session) *Robbie B & Jazzy J: Rock The Go-Go (12") RBA *Josef K: Radio Drill Time (7" - Radio Drill Time / Crazy To Exist) Postcard *I&J: Kudala Sihamba (v/a LP - Fosatu Worker Choirs) Shifty *Stars Of Heaven: Talk About It Now (LP - Sacred Heart Hotel) Rough Trade *Woodentops: Everyday Living (Extended Mix) (12") Rough Trade *Treat Her Right: I Think She Likes Me (LP - Treat Her Right) Soul Selects *Andrew Berry: Take What You Please (session) *Zap Pow: Last War (12") Zap Pow *Billy Bragg: Greetings To The New Brunette (session) *Modern Warfare: One For All (v/a LP - American Youth Report) Invasion *T.C. Islam: Funky Fresh New England (12" - Can You Play It) Tri State *Moodists: Take The Red Carpet Out Of Town (12") T.I.M. File ;Name *020A-B1309XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *020A-B1309XXXXXXX-0101A0.mp3 ;Length *1:00:05 *0:59:51 ;Other *Recordings at the British Library ;Available *Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B1309/1) Category:1986 Category:British Library Category:Peel shows Category:Wrong Speed Moment